


like what if blob dream but

by SIMPlifiction



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, actually dont stan sapnap, blob dream, blob dream dick, crackfic, fuck the colorblind man, hashtag i want to die, help me, i hate him, ok it isnt but trust me its really funny, so much like why is he britsh ew, stan dream, stan goger, very super duper hardcore anal sex trust me, wait no take that back he just said dnf i lovehim, what does video blogging rpf mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPlifiction/pseuds/SIMPlifiction
Summary: criackfic  smut  and soberworst chombo ever
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. crying

**Author's Note:**

> DREAM STOP BEING SO FUCKING DUMB 
> 
> smut warning but what do you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ywy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now watch me wap

lord help and forgive me

* * *

* * *

It started off normally in the jackbox stream, george was making dnf jokes and he was being "so funny", when all of a sudden dream left the call

"oh no where did dream go" karl gasped

"i dont know maybe hes sucking me off" george smirked

"fuck off hes actually sucking me off colorblind bitch" sapnap gasped from the toilet, which he was drowning in

ranboob sigehd being the only sane one in this call

george suddenly had a kcock at his door, he quickly muted and stood up to open it

there was a big white blob there, and george got hard on the spot

His sleek white curves, the almost perfect circle he had as a head, the shiney, soft, skin he had.. His eyes sparkled in the ~~sun~~ moonlight, and his mouth was perfect like no other. He had no arms, nor legs, but George felt like the blob could pick him up against the wall and fuck him until the blob's dick fell off... But the problem is that the blob had no dick, or none that he saw of yet. **Key word: yet** **.**

The blob walked (slid???? idfk i spent all my time on the last paragraph) in front of george, pining him against the wlal.

"dream..?" george said, breathing heavily, the blob inched closer, leaning down to george's hight and staring into his eyes.

"george" the blob said, his mouth had not moved. yet george had heard his voice as clear as day.

George felt his knees go weak, his heart beat faster, and his face go redder (is redder a word??) when the blob had leaned in even closer.

"Do you want me to do this?" the blob asked, making sure George was ok with what was about to happen

consent is key and very poggers you should ask everyone for consent

George nodded, and let the blob take control

Dream pulled down his pants (SKIN?!?), to reveal a massive, throbbing, giant, dumbtruck sized-

HUMAN?!

George stepped back (well i guess leaned back?? hes against the wall soo), "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK????"

In the place where a dick would be, there was a human shaped shlong a bongy bing bong, if you looked closely at the dick you'd see eyes, hands, hair, and maybe if you had a magnifying glass you'd see a even smaller dick. 

George. Fucking. Screamed.

"BITCH WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS THAT HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE ADICK LIKE THAT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME DOES THAT THING HAVE ITS OWN THOUGHTS WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BODY?? WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCKING HELL FUCKER BITCH ASS-"

George ranted for a straight 10 hours, unaware on how he was affecting the poor blob's ego. Regardless of the happy :) face it was quietly sobbing. George took a deep breath and looked up, to see the white blob on the floor curled up and sobbing, the sight broke his heart in 174998863 pieces. He sunk to his knees to try and comforted 

"H-hey dream is ok i didnt mean to go off" george whispered, trying to comfort his friend

Dream kept crying, curled up in a small ball, back facing george. george tired to lift him up, only to find dream was sucking his own dick. 

"NEVER MIND WTF IS WRONG WITH YIU" george screamed, kicking dream away with his foot. Dream looked up with saddened eyes like a puppy's eyes, but george didnt dare compare him to a puupy. maybe cat shit, but even that was too high of a tittle for him. 

Suddenly, dream spat his own cum (?) at george, and george fucking RAN.

but the door was jammed.

George looked back to see dream staring at him, but he still couldnt get the handsome blob's looks out of his head. He slowly went back to the still sobbing and,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now watch me nae nae


	2. lmfao look a picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not exaclty nsfw just wante to show

LMFAOOOOOOOO LOOK AT THIS IM SO GOOD AT ART


	3. WOOO 4 CANS OF COKE WOOOOOT WOOOOOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAA BITCH IM FUCKING HYPER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont look at the last chapter's typo 
> 
> *still sobbing blob and,,

,, george kicked the living shit out of it, and eventually the blob went up in a puff of smoke. It respawned and everyone fucking died the end

**Author's Note:**

> ok cliff hanger haha bitchass trust me it doesnt end up in sex
> 
> ok wait maybe it does
> 
> idk
> 
> ask me in the future rn im just tired


End file.
